A big mistake
by Samara13
Summary: What happenes to Fred and George through the Deathly Hallows? Starting from just before the wedding untill a month after The Battle of Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1

_This doesn't look good_. George Weasley thought as he investigated the hole on the side of his head. It had been two weeks after Snape had blown his ear off his head that night.

It had been past midnight and everyone was asleep. It had been a bussy day, everyone had been very helpfull preparing everything for the wedding that would take place in two days.

George carefully unwrapped the bindings around his head and gasped a bit out of pain. There was still a bit blood coming out of the wound and he was sure it was infected. George took a towel and covered it in cold water. He let out a little yelp when he pressed it carefully against his head.

Suddenly he heard something in one of the rooms near the bathroom. He quickly put out the lights with his wand and hide in a corner. A few moments later he saw his mother going downstairs.

_Probably thought of something for the wedding in her sleep, poor woman._George thought. _Better go back to bed before Fred misses me_.

The nineteen year old Weasley wrapped the bindings back over his head with a painfull face. He neatly hid everything that would give away his presence in the bathroom and made his way to his room.


	2. Chapter 2

"Morning handsome." Fred said when his twin entered the kitchen.

"What took you so long?" Molly asked while handing him a plate with baked eggs and some toast.

"Uhm…couldn't find my shoe mum." George said when he sat between Harry and Bill.

"You look awfull." Hermione said.

Before George could answer, an owl flew into the kitchen, dropping a letter almost in the butter and leaving throught the same window as it came in.

"O my goodness…"Molly said when she had read the letter.

Everyone in the kitchen immediately tensed.

"What's wrong?" Ron asked.

"The Delacours are coming today!" Molly said dramaticly. "I haven't finished the guest room yet!"

"Bloody hell woman, is that all?" Fred asked. "You nearly frightened me to death!"

"No worries Mrs. Weasley, Ginny and I will take care of that."Hermione said.

"Thank you dear." Molly said. "Allright better not waste any more time"

She looked around the table and all the Weasleys groaned by that look. It was time for chores.

"Bill and Harry, perhaps you two can make sure that the tables are arranged by the map I'v e made."

The two nodded and went outside.

"Hermione and Ginny, you know what to do."

The girls, being polite as they are, first put their plates in the sink and went upstairs.

"Fred and Ron, make sure there aren't any gnomes fooling around in the garden."

"But the wedding is tomorrow, can't that wait 'till this evening?" Ron complained.

"I have to agree mum, it won't make any difference if we got rid of them now, they'll be back in a couple of hours." Fred said.

"I don't want any gnomes in sight when Mrs. en Mr. Delacour are here, do you understand?" Molly said angry. "I don't care if you have to stay in the garden and wait untill they've made their way back, understood?"

"Yes madam." Both of the Weasleys said grumpy.

"And you are going to make the entire house, with exception of your and Fred's room, prank free, right?" Molly said when she looked at the last one on the table.

"Ye.. um." George said through a mouth full of his toast.

He looked how his mother left the kitchen, talking to herself about stuff she had to do for the wedding. George slowly ate the rest of his eggs, put the plate in the sink and start looking for any "prank junk" as their mother would call it.

His head was banging while he made his way up the stairs.

_Man we do have a lot of this stuff._He thought while he picked up a small box of Nosebleed- Noga. _Okay bending down, a huge mistake…_

George grabbed the reeling for support and decided to throw the stuff he had collected in his room before looking for more.

He was walking by the guest room when he heard his name.

"Hey George, think you can give a hand?"

George walked into the room and found his sister fighting with the sheets.

"Where's Hermione?"

"Mum wanted her to help with decorating the garden."

"Alright, step aside."

Ginny jumped off the bed and stood next to her brother. George made one swing with his wand and the bed made up itself perfectly.

"Thanks." Ginny said.

She walked out of the room and wanted to take the stairs to the second floor.

"Hey hold on, what are you gonna do?" George asked.

"Mum doesn't know you helped me, for all she knows I'll be making up the bed for another half an hour." Ginny said with a little evil smile.

"That's my sister." George said.

"George, Ginny, can one of you help moving the statue for in the tent?" Their mothers voice sounded from below.

Ginny made her most pleading face, which was really good, George had to admitt.

"Okay, off you go."

"Thank you so much!"

George sighed. _Moving a statue, sure why not?_


	3. Chapter 3

"No no no, not there!" Molly yelled.

"Make up your mind for once!" Ron yelled back.

His head was almost more red than his hair. He and Fred were pushing one of the tables in the direction Mrs. Weasley was pointing to.

George walked into the garden and stood next to Bill and Hermione.

"Why can't they use magic?" He asked.

"Mum thought that be a good punishment." Bill said.

"Man, they must have done something horrible." "What did they do, destroy Fleur's dress?"

"No, Fred thought it'd be funny to let the gnomes wear dresses and put them on the ceiling of the tent." Hermione said.

"The tent isn't here yet…" George said.

"That's why he let them levitate around the garden."Bill said.

"And because he couldn't find you, he pulled Ron into his joke." Hermione said.

"That's brilljant!" George said with a laugh.

"Ah there you are George!" Molly said. "You and Bill can move the statue into place before the tent arrives, your father can be here any moment to help you."

The red haired men took out their wands and walked through the gate.

_Wow, that thing's huge!_ George thought when he saw the statue.

It presented Bill and Fleur, hand in hand, heads against each other and smiling. They were surrounded by flowers and leaves.

"And what do you think?"Bill asked proud.

"It's beautiful!"

"Wait untill you see it on the wedding."

"What do you mean?"

"That's going to be a surprise little bro." "Now let's move this thing."

George took the left side of the statue and raised his wand.

"One, two, three!" Bills voice sounded from the other side.

_Wingardium Leviosa!_

The enormous sculpture of stone hovered just above the ground.

"This is going to be tricky, wanna wait 'till dad gets here?" Bill asked.

"No we can do this." George said.

It took them almost an hour to get halfway. It was just a few meters to the garden.

"I don't hope they'll start dinner without us huh?" Bill said.

"Uh…yeah."

George wasn't really paying attention. The wound was starting to sting again. _Just ignore it George, it's nothing…you can pull this off and then you just lay down on the bed for half an hour._

They could already hear the voices of Ron and their mother arguing. Suddenly the pain got so worse that George screamed and put both hands on the bindings. His scream was damped by the sound of the statue falling on the ground.

"What the…" Bill looked at the now in five different pieces statue with open mouth and then at George.

"What happened, are you okay?"

George looked at his brothers worried and scared face. "Yeah, I just had an itch."

"You had an itch?"

"What happened here?" Harry asked.

He, Hermione, Fleur and the rest of the Weasley family were standing at the enterance of the garden.

"George here dropped the statue because he had an _itch_!" Bill said mad.

George looked at his feet and felt how his head turned red.

"Now now, I'm sure George didn't do it on purpose…" Molly said.

_Reparo. _ Bills voice sounded.

"George, maybe it'z better iv you continue cleaning the house." Fleur offered.

George nodded and walked past them without making eye contact. He walked straight to the bathroom and locked the door.

_Okay calm down George, relax, it probably isn't so bad…_

He quickly unwrapped the bindings to discover that his wound has gotten much worse than last night.

_O my god! This is beyond bad, this is horrible! Maybe I should tell mum…No no no! She's already freaked out because of the wedding…Fred is an obvious choice…No he would tell mum. Better just let it be 'till after tomorrow. _

Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"George are you in there?" Fred's voice sounded.

"Yeah, hang on a sec."

George quickly wrapped the bindings around his head again.

The door opened and Fred walked in with an evil smile on his face.

"I have this great idea for a wedding joke for Bill and Fleur…"

He stopped talking and looked at his twin with open mouth.

"What?" George asked. "If you are going to make a joke about how I look, you might as well look into the mirror and insult yourself." He said with a laugh.

"N..no, your ear."

"What about it?"

"Y..you're…"

He didn't had to finish that sentence. George had felt the bindings when Fred looked at it and now he saw his hand covered in blood. He felt how his leggs failed him and his vision faded.


	4. Chapter 4

"Come on Georgie, look at me…"

There was a bright light shining in his eyes and slowly he started to recognize a red haired figure above him.

"That's right, come on, sit up."

George felt how Fred helped him to sit up.

"There you go…how are you feeling?"

George looked into Freds worried eyes. "Bit light in the head…"

"Probably 'cause one side is heavier then the other huh?"

Both of the men laughed.

"Let me have a look."

George bend his head towards Fred who carefully got rid of the bindings.

"By Merlin, George this looks awfull…"

"Really, I thought it was supposed to be like this."

"Why didn't you tell anyone?"

"Everyone is so bussy with the wedding, I don't want to bother anyone."

"Bother anyone, George your health is much more important than that bloody wedding!"

"Just promiss you won't tell anyone 'till after the wedding?"

"Okay, but you let me help you from now on and no more wedding chores for you."

George nodded.

"Now let's get you to bed."

"It's just one o'clock!"

"You want to go downstairs like this?"

"No…."

Fred hoisted George on his feet and technically dragged him to their room.

"There you go." Fred said when he layed down on his bed.

George let out a soft groan. Fred sat next to the bed, staring at his twin.

"How long is this bothering you?"

"Let's see, about two weeks…Guess right after some crazy Death Eater blew off my ear!"

"So mum's spell didn't work?"

"Nope only temporary small easing of the pain."

Fred sighed when he saw some small tears in his brothers eyes. He squeezed his arm underneath Georges back and tried to hug him the best he could.

"Are you sure you want to go to the wedding tomorrow?"

"Yes, I wouldn't want to miss it for the world." "Could be the last one for years."

Fred gave George a confused face.

"Face it mate, with our looks and Rons, Ginny is probably the next one to get married."

"With Harry most likely."

"Yeah, those two are made for each other don't you think?"

Fred nodded and noticed that George was drifting off but tried to fight it.

"You can go to sleep, I'll stay in the room."

"What 'bout mum?"

"I'll tell her we're cleaning the room."

George started to laugh. "There is one sentence I never thought to hear!"

Right after that he relaxed and slowly closed his eyes. Fred pulled him closer to him and let his head rest on his own shoulder.


	5. Chapter 5

The following day was very stressful for everyone. Most of the guests came early to be sure of good seats.

"I really wish we didn't have so many relatives." Ron sighed. "Oh no…"

Fred and George groaned and Ron looked as if he saw something horrible. Harry, who looked like a Weasley now, didn't know what was so bad. The only thing he saw was an old lady walking towards them.

"I'm not seating her!" Ron said silently.

"Well neither are we!" Fred and George said.

The old lady stopped in front of them and started to examine her nephews from top to toe.

"What is this for disgusting head wearing Fred?" She asked George with a sharp voice.

"I'm George aunt Muriel and…"

"Never mind!" "Ronald, help me to my seat, I'm an old lady and can't stand this long!"

Ron made a silent cry and walked to the tent with his aunt.

Two hours later, everyone was seated and the ceremony began. George sat on the second row between Fred and Charlie. The statue was placed behind the ceremony table and the flowers and leaves that were carved in it were brought to live and were now floating around the guests.

_Bill was right, this is beautiful!_ George thought.

The music started and Fleur's little sister and Ginny walked to the front, both gently dropping roses. Everyone stood up when Fleur and her father walked to the front as well. Bill's smile couldn't be bigger.

Fifteen minutes later Bill and Fleur were married. All the chairs were gone and now there was a huge open place where most people were dancing. George was leaning on one of the stand tables, watching how other people were having fun on the dance floor. He had tried to dance, but every time got so dizzy he almost hit the ground.

"Hey George, why aren't you dancing as well?" Remus asked as he stopped at the table.

"Not in the mood for it."

Remus Lupin stared at George and that made him uncomfortable for some reason.

"Shouldn't you be dancing with Tonks?"

Remus's eyes went to his feet. "No I'm not a great dancer, wouldn't want to embarrass her."

George wanted to ask if something was wrong when an explosion sounded. A huge bolt of silver light filled the middle of the tent and a low voice sounded. The only thing that George understood was: _There coming, there coming…_

Some women screamed and most guests prepared their wands, others avapparated. Suddenly dark figures entered the tent and started screaming curses.

George raised his wand and stunned the closest Death Eater. He ducked to avoid a red flash. He saw Lupin pushing Harry towards Hermione and Ron, who avapparated immediately.

_Well at least they're safe…_

Suddenly something hit him against the side of his head and he fell down. For a moment, everything went dark. He felt how someone grabbed his arm and he evapparated into the darkness.

**Authors Note:**

**Sorry if I wrote avapparared wrong!**


	6. Chapter 6

He fell on his back on a hard, wooden floor. He rubbed his forehead and turned on his side to see his twin doing the same.

"What happened?" George asked.

"I've brought us to the shop." Fred said. "First location I could think of."

Fred jumped on his feet and walked to the door of their living room. "Come on, we have to secure the shop before they find us."

George stood up and followed his brother.

_Protego Maxima!_

Fred was already casting defensive spells on the door.

"What about everyone else?" "Did they get away?"

"I don't know…" "I saw Ron, Harry and Hermione Disapparating."

"Yeah me too." George felt a little wave of relief knowing his younger brother was at least safe.

"Hey look at that." Fred walked towards the window.

George followed his example and saw a little girl walking by. She was crying and they could see some blood stains on her coat.

Without hesitation both Weasleys walked outside, protected by Fred's spells.

"Hey little girl." George said. "What happened?"

The girl looked at the two and probably decided she could trust them.

"The snake man…k…killed mummy…a..and daddy." She sobbed.

Fred and George looked at each other. There was no doubt of who she was speaking of.

"Well…let's get you inside and take a look at that wound." Fred said looking at the cut on the girls hand.

The girl nodded and the three of them went inside the shop. After she had a large mug of hot chocolate and all the wounds were healed by a special potion made by Molly Weasley, the girl had stopped sobbing.

"What's your name?" She asked.

"I'm Fred."

"And I'm George."

"You look a lot like each other."

"That's because we're twins." George said with a little smile. The girl reminded him a lot of Ginny when she was about seven herself.

"Why are you wearing those?" She asked pointing to Georges bindings.

"Well, I have a wound of myself underneath here, but yours aren't so bad you'll be needing bindings too."

"What's your name?" Fred asked.

"Bella."

"That's a nice name."

"Thanks."

"I think it's time for Bella to go to bed, what do you think Fred?"

"I think so too, she can have the guest room Ginny always uses."

Fred stood up and lifted Bella on his shoulder. The girl was already half asleep. When they were gone, George walked to the mirror in the kitchen. The wound on his head was bleeding slightly, but there was nothing to see on the bindings.

"What are we going to do with her?" Fred's voice sounded. He walked into the kitchen. "I mean, she can stay here for tonight, but we can't take care for her too long."

"Yeah, taking care of a child while you're been chased by a crazy, snake adoring dark wizard isn't the best idea…" "We could take her to the orphanage a few streets from here."

"I think that's the only choice we have." "Anyway I'm going to bed, I'm exhausted."

George listened how his twin walked up the stairs to the third floor. Suddenly a strange feeling of fear went through his body. Probably caused by the uncertainty he had about the safety of his friends and family. He decided there was nothing useful left to do and he could best go to bed as well.

**Authors Note:**

**I'm curious, who of you got the hint in this chapter that leads to the next?**


	7. Chapter 7

George had nightmares. In every single one of them he saw how another member of his family lay dead in front of him. Now he was starring at Fred's empty eyes. He could hear noise of closing doors and footsteps getting closer.

Suddenly someone grabbed his shirt and pulled him off his bed. George gasped and was now looking at the end of a wand. A strong, firm hand hold him down on his shoulder.

"Don't try anything , or your dead." The Death Eater said.

George looked around him and saw Fred standing against the wall, his arms being held behind his back by another Death Eater. He was bleeding from a little cut just above his eyebrow.

"How did you find us?" He asked.

A high, somewhat hysterical laugh filled the room. Bellatrix Lestrange entered the room.

"So naïve and so stupid those Weasleys are." She said with her sharp voice.

"Who the bloody hell are you?" Fred asked.

"Oh Fred, you were a lot nicer when you offered me that hot chocolate."

"Bella?" George asked.

"Yes and no, amazing what a little bit of polly juice potion can do don't you think?"

She ran her hand through Fred's hair. "We knew you were too noble to let an injured, crying little girl all by herself."

"Shall we bring them to headquarters madam?" The Death Eater that was holding George asked.

"Yes, he will be pleased that we already have two members of the Order of the Phoenix." Bellatrix said.

George felt a little jerk in his stomach as he Disapparated along with the Death Eater. A few seconds later, he and Fred landed on soft, soggy grass. They both received a kick in the stomach.

"Get up your feet, you weak filthy blood traitors!" A rough voice of one of the masked Death Eaters said.

The same two firm hands grabbed George around his left arm and hauled him up his feet. Now he could see where they were, though he didn't recognize it.

They were standing in front of a huge iron gate with behind it a even bigger manor. The five walked towards the gate, Bellatrix ahead. She made a swing with her wand so they could get past the gate without having to open it. When they were on the manor grounds, they Disapparated one more time, to Apparate inside the manor. The hall was dark and the glamour this manor must had once, was gone.

"Bring them to the dungeons." Bellatrix ordered.

She walked upstairs while Fred and George were forced to walk down a very small, steep stairs. One of the Death Eaters opened the only door and the other threw the twins into the dark dungeon.


	8. Chapter 8

It was dark in the dungeon. Fred could barely see his twin sitting in front of him.

"They really fooled us didn't they?"

"I guess."

Fred sensed a little shiver in his brothers voice.

"You're okay?"

"Yeah…hit my head against something at the wedding, starts to sting a bit…"

Fred didn't know what to say. So many had happened in so little time…

"What was that?" George asked.

"What was what?"

"Listen, there's something or someone in that corner."

Fred could vaguely see George's finger pointing to the left corner . And now he could hear it to. Something slowly came towards them.

"Who's there?" He asked.

He'd wish his voice didn't shake so much.

"I could ask the same question young man."

Fred and George looked at each other. They recognized that voice, but that was years ago.

"Mister Olivander?" George asked.

"Indeed and you…" Mister Olivander said when he came into their sight. "Are the Weasley twins, aren't you?"

George took a pitiful face when he saw mister Olivander's face. It was full with cuts and it was clear that the old man had suffered a lot in a short period of time. The old man carefully sat between the twins and put down a small candle he was holding.

"There, that's better don't you think?"

"Thank you sir."

"Now how did you two obviously smart lads get here?"

"Well, not that smart sir." Fred said.

They both told mister Olivander how Bellatrix Lestrange tricked them.

"You're lying." Mister Olivander said when they had finished.

"What…no sir it's true, she tricked us by pretending to be a little girl." George said.

"No no, _you_ said you two are not smart." Mister Olivander said pointing a shaky finger towards Fred. "But what I just heard has nothing to do with being smart or stupid." "This story tells me that you two have a good heart and that's worth a lot more then cleverness."

"Didn't do us much good, that's for sure." Fred sighed.

"Why are you here sir?" George asked.

"Oh for very dark reasons mister Weasley." Mister Olivander said.

His warm, sparkling eyes went cold and harsh.

"He Who Must Not Be Named carries a wish to find a very special wand…"

The last three words were almost whispers and the twins crawled a bit further towards the old wizard.

"What kind of wand?" George asked.

Mister Olivander looked around him as if he expected for Voldemort himself to appear any moment.

"Have you ever heard of The Elder Wand?"

"The Elder what?" Fred asked.

At that moment the door opened and Peter Pettigrew came in. He walked towards the three men.

"The Dark Lord wishes to see you." He said looking at Olivander.

Olivander stood up and made a little bow.

"It was nice meeting you."

The old wizard vanished behind the door with Pettigrew closing the door. Now it was just the two of them and the little flame giving them the bit of light to see each other's worried face.


	9. Chapter 9

Fred had the feeling they were in that dungeon for years. He and George were still sitting against each other with between them the small, weak fire of the candle.

"What do you think they're doing with Olivander?" George asked.

"I don't want to think about it…" Fred sighed. "It still hurts?"

He'd seen George carefully rubbing his bindings.

"Not that bad."

"Don't lie to me George Weasley."

At that moment the door went open and put them in a strong light. They both expected to see Mister Olivander coming back, but instead they saw Bellatrix Lestrange coming in with behind her Lucius Malfoy. The line was closed by four other Death Eaters.

"Get up!" One of the Death Eaters ordered.

The Death Eaters grabbed Fred and George roughly by the arms and pulled them up.

"What's going on?" Fred asked.

"We are going to hear what you two know about the Order and Potter." Lucius said. "That's what's going on."

"I'll take Freddy." Bellatrix said. She smacked said Weasley on his cheek with a almost hysterical smile.

She, Fred and the two Death Eaters holding him walked upstairs. George hold his breath, preparing for what was coming up.

"Leave us." Lucius ordered.

The two Death Eaters looked at each other with confusion but left the dungeon, closing the door behind them.

"What are you going to do with me?" George asked with hate in his voice.

George expected Lucius Malfoy to curse him or at least get angry. But this was the last thing he'd ever expected.

Lucius Malfoy grabbed George's shirt and fell on his knees, forcing George to do as well.

"Listen carefully." Lucius whispered. "We use the names of our prisoners to put a spell on them so they cannot use magic." "I have used a false name for you and your brother." "Here are your wands, find him and get out of here."

George looked stunned at Lucius Malfoy, who was holding his and Fred's wand in front of him.

"But…but why?"

"The Dark Lord…he's….I can't do this anymore…." "And Draco…my son, I can't let anything happen to him or my wife…"

George watched how Lucius Malfoy's blue eyes were shooting through the dungeon with pure fear. All the sudden his eyes went back at George's and he grabbed the boy's shoulders firmly.

"I don't know how Potter wants to defeat the Dark Lord, but I bet he can use all the help he can get." "So go now, quickly!" "Your brother is upstairs across the hall in the first door you see."

George grabbed the wands and ran to the door. He got one last look on a now crying Lucius Malfoy and ran upstairs, preparing to fight the best he could to safe Fred.


	10. Chapter 10

He had cursed the two Death Eaters before they saw him coming. Now he was almost upstairs, holding his wand prepared.

_Those lessons with the DA really paid off! _George thought. His heart pounded as if he had just competed in the Quiditch World Cup and his lungs had a hard time collecting all the air he was breathing in.

He slowly shuffled against the wall. The hall was empty. George decided he couldn't stay against the wall forever and carefully but quickly ran to the other side. He put his good ear at the door and listened. He could hear Bellatrix's voice but couldn't understand what she was saying.

_Hold on Fred, here I come!_

George yanked the door open and stunned the two Death Eaters that were standing in his sight.

"Don't move!" He yelled at Bellatrix who was about to raise her wand. "Or I'll curse you to the other world!"

He took a few moments to oversee the situation. Bellatrix Lestrange was standing just a meter or two away from him and Fred was standing against the wall, apparently held up by magic. His face was all white and George noticed a lot of red on his chest.

"Curse me to the other world, would you Georgie?" Bellatrix asked a bit amused.

"Don't call me like that!"

Bellatrix didn't pay attention to that statement.

"What are you waiting for?" "I'm sure you want to kill me…" "I'm the one that killed your friend Sirius Black, the one that hurt your brother."

"Don't listen to her George!" Fred suddenly yelled. "She's just holding you here!"

It happened all too fast. George's lost his focus on Bellatrix to look at Fred and in that second, Bellatrix Lestrange had raised her wand.

_Crucio!_

George yelled and fell on the ground. Every single muscle in his body burned. He could hear Bellatrix laugh and Fred's yells.

Suddenly Fred's voice stopped and Bellatrix's laugh turned into a scream of confusion and anger. The pain in George's body slowly went away and he raised his head.

A figure of silver light was holding Bellatrix against the wall in the right corner. She was cursing the silver light with every spell she knew but it didn't harm the female deer.

He didn't have time to ask himself how the Patronus got here. George stood up and ran towards Fred. He grabbed his twin around the waist and started to Disapparating. Suddenly he heard Bellatrix yell a curse.

_Sectumsempra!_

George screamed when he felt a huge sting in his chest. The last he saw of the small room was the silver light falling apart and Bellatrix Lestrange coming towards them, but they were already gone by the time she got there.


	11. Chapter 11

George almost fell over when they Apparated on a small beach. He barely hold a now unconscious Fred up. It was raining hard now and Georges feet sank in the sand. George looked to the small hill in front of them to see a small cottage on top of it.

_Shell Cottage, thank god I found it!_

George had heard Bill and his father talk about Shell Cottage, Bill and Fleur would spend their honeymoon there and would stay until after Christmas.

_Hold on Fred, just a few meters and you'll be safe…we'll be safe…_

He started drag his brother across the beach and thought about the warmth of a fireplace and the comfort of his big brother and his new wife inside the cottage. Normally Fred and George didn't need their big brothers for anything. Usually they had each other to rely on.

They were halfway the steep stairs up the hill when George realized that there was no light shining through the windows.

_Of course, it's past midnight, they probably are asleep!_

George saw little lights flying through his vision and suddenly had to do a lot more effort to get some air.

_Better hurry, before I pass out…_

Finally they had reached the cottage. George kicked against the door as he needed both hands to keep Fred up. After ten minutes, George had to accept that there was no one home. He carefully got his wand out of his pocket and tapped the front door, which opened with a small click. The door had a recognize spell on it for every Weasley and Delacour wand. Something George also heard in the conversation between his father and Bill.

With a huge groan George laid Fred on the couch in the living room. Heavily breathing, he got Fred out of his shirt to check the wounds.

_O my god, O my god, O my god…Fred…_

Fred's entire chest was covered with deep cuts probably caused by at least ten Sectumsempra curses.

George started to run around in the cottage.

"Bill, Fleur where are you?" "I need you, help me!" " BILL PLEASE HELP ME, FRED'S GONNA DIE IF YOU DON'T HELP!"

George panicked. He had ran like a hundred times around every room screaming for his big brother without response. He ran back to Fred's side and kneeled next to him.

_Okay don't panic George. Bill isn't here but…you can do this…There is a spell, a cure spell for Sectumsempra, Ron told you that once…Snape used it on that Malfoy boy. What was it? Bloody hell what was it? _

George felt how the panic was taking control of him. He saw Fred's face getting paler and paler. A thousand spells were running through his head.

_Vulnerto Sompor….no…Vulnera that was the first word! Now what was the second…it started with an s that's for sure…_

Suddenly he heard Lupin's voice from a far memory.

_The cure spell is Vulnera Santur, but that won't bring his ear back Molly. _

"That's it!" George yelled.

He raised his wand and carefully followed Fred's cuts while repeating the spell. The blood on Fred's clothes and skin returned inside the wounds which closed leaving almost invisible marks. George let a sigh of relieve when he saw that the color returned in Fred's face.

George pulled his own shirt over his head and cured his own wound and sat down in the other couch. He felt weird now. For hours adrenaline had made his way to his head and now…everything was quiet.

_Where are Bill and Fleur? What about Mom and Dad and everybody else, Charlie, Ginny and Ron? Well, Ron has Hermione to watch him. Hell, I'm even worried about Percy…_

Suddenly he started to cry. Not silently like he normally did, but hard, he let all the fear and tension loose in the form of tears. He buried his face in his hands. He felt so lost, so alone.

Two arms wrapped around him and pulled him into a firm hug. George looked up and saw Fred's face, mirroring tears like his own.

They didn't say anything, but just sat on that couch for hours. They didn't know what time it was and honestly they didn't care. They were just thankful that they were both still alive and prayed for everybody else they knew.


	12. Chapter 12

Fred opened his eyes. The sun was shining through the curtains of the living room. George was still asleep on the other couch. Fred carefully stood up and made his way to the kitchen.

_Nearly getting killed really gives you an appetite. _He thought as he opened the fridge.

It was empty. Apparently Bill and Fleur weren't planning on coming back soon. Fred grabbed two apples from a bowl on the table and walked back to the living room. George was turning around on the couch. Obviously he was in the middle of waking up.

"Hey there." Fred said as George opened one eye.

"Hey." George answered with a croaky voice. "How are you?"

"I'm okay, a bit stiff in the limbs that's all." "What about you?"

"Fine."

George hauled himself into a sitting position and Fred sat next to him, handing his brother one of the apples.

"Bill not back yet?"

Fred chewed on a big piece of apple, shaking his head as answer.

"The fridge is empty." He said after he had managed to swallow.

"We should find some clothes…"

"Bills clothes are too small for us." "Or are you interested in one of Fleur's dresses?"

Both Weasleys laughed.

"Bill isn't that much shorter than us, is he?" George asked.

"Wait…are we stupid or what?"

"I would go for the what."

"No…"

Fred stood up and pointed his wands on the two shirts on the ground.

_Sanitato!_

All the blood and dirt disappeared immediately.

"Of course!" George said with a goofy smile.

Fred handed George his shirt and they both pulled them over their heads.

"Listen George…" Fred said when he sat next to George again. "I heard you panic and screaming for Bill last night…"

He saw his twin getting red and staring at his feet.

"Look at me George, please."

It obviously took George a lot of effort to do so.

"What's more important is that you saved me…you saved my life." "And I want to thank you for that."

"You don't need to, really." George said picking at a loose string on the end of his shirt. "It wasn't that kind of heroic thing…" "I mean, I really freaked out, thought I might had lost you."

"But you haven't, I'm still here and I'm not going anywhere."

Suddenly they heard something coming from the hall. Both of them drew their wands and swiftly made their way to the hallway. They could hear someone approaching them.

The twins looked at each other and nodded. This time they wouldn't come that easy, this time they were prepared.


	13. Chapter 13

They saw a figure coming closer to them, but shadows hid the persons face. Fred and George made a silent plan. Fred silently counted to three and the twins jumped into the hallway.

_Stupifly!_

_Stupifly!_

_Protego!_

_Protego!_

Four different voices screamed at the same time and a huge explosion followed. Fred and George were thrown back into the living room. Fred jumped onto his feet and ran towards the two intruders. George slowly got back up and used the wall to find his balance. The wound on his head was open again.

"Make sure you kick their wands away Fred!" He panted.

"Not necessary George."

Fred walked back into the living room with a large smile on his face. He was followed by…

"Bill, Dad!"

George let go of the wall and ran towards his oldest brother to receive a big hug.

"I am so glad to see you boys!" Arthur said when he let go of Fred to hug the other twin.

"What happened to you?" Bill asked.

The four Weasleys sat down on the couches and the twins told their father and brother everything since they had left the wedding. Only they left out George's panic attack that last night.

"But what about you?" Fred asked looking at Bill.

"We thought you and Fleur would be here." George said.

"Well we were at first but we decided to go back to the Burrow a couple of days ago to check on mom and dad." Bill said.

"What about everybody else, are they okay?" Fred asked.

"Well, Charlie got hit by a cruciatus curse but he's okay now." Arthur said. "And Ginny is back at Hogwarts and your mother is at home to "take care of Ron since he is deadly ill"."

He looked at the twin for a very long time and got tears in his eyes.

"O my boys, I am so sorry you had to go through this all."

Arthur stood up and hugged the twins together.

"Dad, we didn't survive all this…" Fred begun.

"For you to strangle us…" His twin finished.

"Wait 'till mum sees you." Bill said. "She was worried to death."

"We can't go back home." George said sadly.

"What…why not?" Bill asked confused.

"We've escaped from Bellatrix Lestrange." Fred said. "She is probably after us and the first place where she will look for us…"

"Is the Burrow." Arthur said.

An awkward silence filled the living room. Bill left to the kitchen to get something to drink for all of them.

"Have you heard anything from Ron?" Fred asked.

Arthur shake his head. "Not a word."

"That's probably a good thing." Bill said as he walked back into the living room, a plate full of glasses and a bottle of Butterbeer balancing on the end of his wand.

"How did you know we were here?" George asked when he took a full glass from Bill.

"The wand detection spell on the door." Arthur said.

"But we didn't know it was you, might as well been someone who had stolen your wands." Bill said sitting down next to his father again.

They spend the rest of the day asking questions to each other and wondering what had happened to all the people on the wedding.

"I've heard that Ted Tonks is on the run as well." Bill said after filling his glass for the fifth time.

"Ted Tonks, Nymphadora Tonks's father?" George asked.

"Poor Tonks…" Fred said.

It was getting dark outside and the twins noticed their father had just yawned for like the thousandth time this evening.

"Shouldn't you husbands going back to your wives?" Fred asked with a laugh.

"Yeah, I would not want to let mum wait or she'll be cross with you, dad." George said.

"But what about you?" Bill asked.

"Oh we can stay here, at least if you let us." George said.

"Alright." Arthur said when he and Bill stood up. "But be careful and stay here." "We'll send someone to come by as soon as possible."

After a last hug, Arthur and Bill walked outside Shell Cottage and Disapparated with two small bangs, leaving the twins alone once again.


	14. Chapter 14

Fred let out a huge sigh of relief as he lay down on one of the beds in the guest room.

"Never thought I'd be this grateful to have a mattress."

"Or a shower!" George yelled from the bathroom.

George walked out of the shower and put his pajamas on.

"We're pretty lucky they captured us in our pajamas huh?" He called out.

The only response he got was a loud snoring. George laughed in himself. But that laugh ended quickly when he got the bindings off his head.

The wound was just as worse as that one night he spend in the bathroom in The Burrow. He held a towel under a stream of cold water and pressed it against the side of his head. He had to use a sleeve to bite on to prevent himself from screaming.

George walked into the guestroom and almost burst out in laughing. Fred had fallen asleep on top of his bed without even going under the blankets. But that was not all, his mouth was wide open and a mosquito was hovering in and out his mouth caused by Fred's loud breathing.

_I really shouldn't….but it would be the best prank in a long time. No Fred and I made a pact, to never prank on each other. But what if there is no one else to prank…?_

George shook the idea of putting a prank on Fred out of his head and carefully shove the blankets over his brother before crawling into his own bed.

_You see, will never grow up! If only mum could see me now! _

And with that thought George Weasley closed his eyes and fell asleep, making the exact same snoring sound as his twin.


	15. Chapter 15

BANG!

Fred and George both fell out their beds.

"What the bloody hell was that?" Fred asked when he threw the blanket off his head.

"Don't know, sounded like someone Apparated." His brother replied, crawling on his bed.

Both Weasleys grabbed their wands and walked to the front door.

_Lumos!_

A little light bulb appeared on the end of each wand. Fred and George hid behind a closet next to the door and they could hear footsteps approaching. They could hear a voice swearing.

"Is that…is that Ron's voice?" George whispered.

"Impossible, he's on some secret mission with Harry and Hermione…"

A small click sounded and the front door opened. A figure, just a bit shorter than the twin, entered the room.

"Bill, Fleur are you guys home?"

_Definitely Ron, only he would refer to Bill and Fleur as "you guys" . _George thought.

Both twins silently came from behind the closet and pointed the end of their wands in Ron's back

"Don't move." George said with an low voice.

Ron's body tensed.

"Don't hurt me, I'll do anything you want!"

"We will let you go _if _you admit that your twin brothers are far more handsome and awesome than you will ever be." Fred said with also a low voice.

"I admit that my…hey hold on a sec!"

Ron Weasley turned around and smacked the twins wands away.

"What the bloody hell do you think you're doing?" He asked with his squeaky voice. "I could have cursed you off your socks without knowing it was you two!"

"_You_, cursing _us_?" Fred said.

"You would walk into You Know Who's office without knowing he was in there." His twin added.

"Very funny." Ron said with a grumpy face. "What are you two doing here anyway and where are Bill and Fleur?"

"They're at the Burrow." George said.

"Hang on a sec, how do I know it really is you two?" Ron said with small eyes.

"You thought you wet your bed 'till you were eight, while actually we threw water on your mattress from your fourth." George said with a laugh.

"And we happen to know that you told mum you had lost your teddy bear a week after we did our little transfiguration on it, but you actually threw it in the fireplace at night." Fred said.

Ron stared at his brothers with open mouth and big eyes.

"You did _what?" _ He said even more squeaky looking at George. "And how did you find that out?" He said looking at the other twin.

"But how do we find out if this is the real Ronny Ponny?" George said grabbing his younger brother by the shoulders.

"I know about that trick you pulled with Charlie's laundry…" Ron started.

"Okay, no need to overreact now, huh Ron?" Fred chimed in.

The three Weasleys walked to the living room and jumped on the couches.

"So why are you here and why are Bill and Fleur at home?" Ron asked.

"Bill and Fleur were worried about mom and dad so they decided to get back to the Burrow." Fred said.

"Okay, but I still don't know why you are staying here."

Fred and George looked at each other and they knew they were thinking the same. They were not going to tell their younger brother that they were captured and tortured by Death Eaters.

"That's a long story, but why are_ you_ here and where are Harry and Hermione?" George asked.

Luckily that subject got Ron to forget about his question. He told the twins about his fight with Harry and defended himself with a lot of arguments.

"I mean, Hermione and I thought he had a plan!" Ron ended his powerful conflict with himself.

"But…you knew that Harry had told you everything he knew before you left." Fred said carefully.

Ron's head turned pale, a sign for the twins to jump off subject.

"Anyway, it's in the middle of the night, let's get some sleep." George said quickly.

George and Fred let Ron sleep in Bill and Fleur's bedroom and after they said goodnight, the twins returned to their beds and their peaceful l sleep.


	16. Chapter 16

A few days passed without anything happened. Ron was sitting on the kitchen table, eating a grapefruit. Fred and George were in the living room, each of them lying in a couch.

"I'm bored." George muttered.

"Me too." Fred said.

"When do you think someone will come by?"

"Don't know…"

As if someone heard them, there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it!" Ron's voice sounded.

Fred jumped on his feet and ran to the hallway.

"Ron no, no one can know you're here!"

Fred spotted Ron a few meters from the door, jumped forwards and tackled Ron to the floor. George quickly ran to the hallway as well to find his brothers spread out on the floor. Fred was rubbing his forehead, which now showed a huge bump and Ron was crawling away from Fred swearing harder than ever.

"Ron, hide yourself in our bedroom and Fred get back into the living room and hide that bump!" George hissed when there was a second knock on the door.

George waited until he heard the bedroom door close before he opened the door.

"Charlie, Bill!"

He received two claps on his shoulder from his older brothers.

"How are you doing oh Holy one?" Charlie asked with a grin.

"Well we could have end up some place worse."

"Hey watch yourself or you can sleep in the barn." Bill said with a smile.

The three Weasleys walked to the living room where Fred was sitting in the couch.

"Fred…why are you wearing Fleurs sunhat?" Bill asked with a confused face.

Fred was wearing a white sunhat with black flowers on it. Fred stared at Bills face for a few seconds.

"Well…why would anyone wear a sunhat?" "I was annoyed by the sun of course!"

"What's that in your hand Bill?" George asked while Charlie and Fred clapped each other on the shoulders.

"Oh mum asked me to give you these."

Bill opened the bag and it contained all the twins clothes and some of their prank stuff.

"I'll throw it in your room." Bill said.

He was almost in the corridor when the twins realized something.

"No no no, you don't have to!" They screamed in choir.

Bill walked a few steps back and looked at the two with one eyebrow up.

"Why not?" Charlie asked.

"Because….our room is filled with very dangerous experiments!" Fred said.

"What?" "Don't tell me that you've been keeping some of that junk in my house?"

"We'll clean it up, promised." George said.

Bill and Charlie exchanged looks. The twins had been through so many, now is not the time to be the annoying older brother.

"Alright, I'll throw the bag in front of the door."

"Thanks." They both said.

All four of them took a seat in the two couches.

"How's mum?" Fred asked.

"Better now she knows that you're safe." Charlie said.

"But she's still worried to death about Ron." Bill added. "We all are."

"We keep telling her not to worry, after all he is with Hermione and Harry."

Fred and George looked at each other.

"Maybe he decides to come back…" George said carefully.

Both Bill and Charlie looked at him.

"And abandon his friends?" Charlie said with disbelief.

"No Weasley would do such thing, not even Ron." Bill said as if that would end the question.

Fred and George both felt that their heads were turning red and they were pretty sure it wasn't only theirs.

"We're sorry we couldn't come earlier." Bill said. "Both the Ministry and the Death Eaters are keeping an eye on us…"

"That's okay." Fred said.

"By the way Bill, we don't want to bother you but the food is almost gone…" George said. He hated to ask such things to his brothers .

"How's that possible, you two can't be eating that much." Bill said.

George shrugged his shoulders and was determined not to look in Bills eyes.

"I'll make sure…"

Bills sentence was interrupted by the voice of shattering glass. Fred had let his glass fall.

"Sorry." He muttered.

_Reparo. _

"I'll make sure that whoever visits next will bring some food." Bill repeated.

"Thanks for everything." The twins said.

"We better go Bill." Charlie said looking on his watch.

"Oh yeah almost forgot." "The ministry has a habit to visit our house every day at five o'clock."

Fred and George accompanied their brothers to the front door and after a short goodbye, the two Disapparated outside.

The twins walked back to the living room and sat in one of the couches. Ron entered the room as well. His face was white and his eyes were red.


	17. Chapter 17

"Oh Ron…" Fred sighed as he and George helped him to the couch.

"Bill and Charlie are right." Ron muttered. "I abandoned them…"

"You should go back Ron." George said.

"Yeah, Harry and Hermione need you!" Fred said with a little smile.

"No they don't, they're better off without me!"

"Of course not!"

"How can you say that?"

"I bet Hermione is crying her eyes out right now."

Ron finally took his eyes off his feet to look at George.

"You think so?"

"Yeah, she cares for you buddy." Fred said.

"But still, I am of no use for them, never had been and never will be."

"Stop that right now Ronald Weasley!" The twins said in choir.

"Who was the one who defeated Flitwick's chess game?" Fred asked.

"Me…" Ron muttered.

"Who accompanied Harry to the Chamber of Secrets?" George asked.

"Me I guess..."

"Who went into the Dark Forest to find a giant spider despite his huge fear of them?" Fred asked.

"I did."

"And who started the most dangerous journey with his friends until now and will finish it with them?" They both asked.

"I did and will!"

Ron jumped on his feet and looked at his brothers who were grinning widely.

"I am going back!"

"That's the spirit!"

"Way you go Ron!"

"But…what if they won't forgive me?"

"They're your friends Ron, they will forgive you." Fred said.

"Yeah Harry forgave you being a total idiot during the Triwizard Tournament, remember?" George added.

"And Hermione forgave that you were mad at her about that whole cat and rat issue in your third year."

"Yeah, yeah alright, I'm gonna do this!" Ron said with a triumphal glare in his eyes.

Fred and George made sure Ron had enough food for at least a week and gave him a huge hug at the front door.

"This is not going to be a usual thing is it?" The now fully packed Ron asked after Fred had let him go.

"No no, absolutely not!" The twins immediately said with faces of disgust.

"Okay, well goodbye I guess…" Ron said.

"Take care." Fred said.

"Just think about the things we said and you'll be alright." George said.

Ron nodded and walked through the front door. With a loud bang Ronald Weasley was gone.


	18. Chapter 18

"I think we should not have given Ron that much food…" Fred yelled from the kitchen.

"Why not?" His twin asked from the hallway.

"Cause there's nothing left for us!"

"Bill said he would bring us more when he visits us again."

Fred walked around in the kitchen, determined to find something eatable.

_I can eat this…right? _He thought when he had found something hard and brown in the back of the closet. _Seems pretty old though…_

"Fred get here now!"

Immediately Fred's body was full of adrenaline.

_Who found us? Bellatrix Lestrange, Fenrir Greyback? _

Within seconds Fred had reached the hallway. George was standing at the begin of it, pointing his wand at a…weasel. It was a Patronus in the form of a weasel.

"Is that dad's?" Fred whispered.

"I think so…" George whispered back.

_The Burrow is under attack, stay where you are, the Death Eaters must not see you!_

After this message the weasel fell apart. Fred and George looked at each other, there was no doubt that had been their fathers voice. Without any hesitation, the boys ran outside and Disapparated.

The first thing that they saw when they Apparated in the garden was that the Burrow was covered in flames. There was total chaos around them, Death Eaters and members of the Order were chasing each other, throwing curses as they went.

"Fred, George what are you doing here?" Their father yelled when he saw his two sons. "I told you to stay where you were!"

The twins didn't respond, in stead they both raised their wands and started to attack the closest Death Eaters they saw.

It didn't take long until Fred had lost George out of his eye. He was running around the garden into the cornfield. He had seen Bellatrix Lestrange disappear in there, following someone with red hair.

He sucked in air rapidly. The sun was gone and stars were already showing their lights. Fred lowered his pace, looking around carefully.

_Where are you, you ugly gargoyle? _

Suddenly he heard something move behind him. A little, high pinched laugh sounded in his ears.

"Come to rescue your family member Freddy?"

That sentence sounded like someone whispered it in his ear.

_Rescue your family member? Who had she been talking about? Why didn't I look closer at who she was following? Doesn't matter of course, they're all my family…_

Suddenly a light approached him and before Fred Weasley could even open his mouth for a defence curse, he was hanging upside down in the air.

_Levicorpus, of course!_

He saw Bellatrix Lestrange walking towards him from between the corn plants. She was holding…

"Ginny!"

The girl looked in terror at her brother and a few tears were falling off her cheek.

"Let her go!"

"Oh I will.." Bellatrix said with a sneaky smile. "The girl will return to Hogwarts after we have captured all the members of the Order."

Fred unleashed every single swear he had learned growing up with Bill and Charlie upon Bellatrix, who didn't seem quit intimidated.

"Now Fred, watch your manors." She said. "Especially in presence of your sister."

_Silencio!_

Fred's mouth kept moving, but no word was heard.

"Madam, we need your help at the house!"

A Death Eater ran towards the trio.

"The members of the Order of the Phoenix are with too many to handle my lady!" He said, breathing heavily.

"Can't you idiots do anything without me!" Bellatrix said mad.

She pushed Ginny into the Death Eaters arms and ordered him to follow her, leaving Fred all by himself.


	19. Chapter 19

There were a thousand thoughts running through his mind but yet he couldn't get focus on any of them. One thing was clear, he had to get rid of that spell. Fred continued to scream spells even though he couldn't speak.

Suddenly he heard someone approaching.

"Fred, are you alright?"

It was Remus Lupin.

_Never thought I'd be glad to see a former professor this much!_

Remus raised his wand and pointed at Fred's feet.

_Finite!_

With a low thud Fred fell on the ground. Remus helped him stand up.

"They've got Ginny!" He said.

"You have to be more careful, if I didn't find..." Remus began but Fred was already running towards the burning Burrow.

The sound of screams and explosions got louder with every step he took. He jumped over the fence into the garden.

_Stupifly!_

Fred managed to duck to the ground just before the red light hit him.

"Where do you think you're going Weasley?"

Fred jumped on his feet and was now staring in the eyes of Fenrir Greyback, the man that had injured Bill and had bitten Remus.

Fred had raised his wand in time to cast off the second stunning spell.

"It's been a long time since I had the taste of Weasley flesh." Greyback growled.

It happened in a second. Greyback cast another stunning spell at Fred. Fred defended himself, but when the light of the two spells disappeared, Greyback jumped at him. Fred tripped and fell on the ground. He was holding his arms in front of his face, waiting for the claws of Greyback to enter his body when suddenly…

_Incendio!_

A huge ball of fire hit Greyback on his side, causing the half werewolf to flee.

Fred was still looking at the spot in the air where Greyback had been a few seconds ago.

"Are you alright Fred?"

Bill took Fred's arm and hauled him up.

"Yeah…thanks a lot…"

"I've been waiting for almost a year to get him back."

The cloud that had infiltrated Fred's mind since the attack was fading.

"Bill, they've got Ginny!"

"No, we've freed her and she and mum are already gone, thought you knew that?"

Bill went off to fight off the Death Eaters that were trying to get across the garden. Fred looked around him to see if he could help someone.

"Somebody help me!"

Fred's stomach turned. He saw George fighting off three Death Eaters in a corner of the garden. He ran towards them and petrified the left one.

"What kept you?" George asked gasping a bit.

"You know me, I'm always late."

Now the twins stood side by side each fighting one Death Eater. They were doing pretty good until…

_Carcio! _

Bellatrix Lestrange had sneaked up behind the twins back.

George suddenly couldn't breath anymore, Fred suddenly couldn't breath anymore. Black strings crawled around them, like snakes. They both saw how all the colour of their skin disappeared. The black strings were pulling all their life energy out of them.

The last thing they saw was Bill cursing Bellatrix and their father and Charlie catching them before they would hit the ground.


	20. Chapter 20

A rasping feeling went through Georges lungs when they were filled with air. He slowly opened his eyes to look in two others.

"George, thank god you're alive"

George had trouble to understand his father. There was a lot of noise on the background. Apparently the battle wasn't over. He turned his head to his left to see his twin on the ground as well. Fred's eyes were closed.

"Da…is Fed…is he…?"

"No son, Fred's still here, he woke up several minutes ago but passed out again."

"Dad we have to move them!" Bills voice sounded. "The Death Eaters are coming closer on us!"

"We can't move them yet, they're too weak!" Arthur screamed back to his oldest son.

"I'm afraid we have no choice!"

Arthur mumbled some words his children had never heard from him before. Suddenly two curses just missed them and landed on the grass behind them.

"George listen to me, Remus and I are going to lift you up and then we'll Disapparate."

"Wh…wha…bout...Fed?"

"Charlie and Bill will do the same with him."

George saw the blurry figure of Remus Lupin kneeling on his right side. His father did the same on his left.

"Okay, one, two, three!" Four voices said.

George screamed. The pain that ran through his body was a thousand times worse than the wound on his head or the Crusiatus curse.

"I know George, just hang in there…" Remus said panting a bit.

The last thing George saw before they Disapparated was the moon in the shape of a banana shining on the side of the Burrow.

George screamed again when they landed on a small road. He felt how his knees gave in and had to rely on his father and Remus for not falling. Charlie, Bill and Fred Apparated a few meters in front of them. By the sound of a scream similar of Georges, they knew Fred had woke up while Apparating.

"Calm down Fred, we've got you!" Charlie said firm when Fred was trying to get loose from their grip.

Bill grabbed Fred's face and forced him to look into his eyes.

"It's us Fred, Bill and Charlie your older brothers."

"Bill…whe...whe… Geoge?" Fred muttered.

"Why are they talking like this?" Charlie asked when they managed to drag Fred to the others.

"I think this spell has taking almost all their energy out of them." Remus said. "We were just in time with cutting those strings loose."

One of the doors of the houses opened and Tonks and Molly came outside.

"Thank god you're here!" Molly said with a relieved smile on her face.

She walked across the road, ready to give all her sons and husband a big hug when she saw her twins. Her relieved face disappeared and made place for a face of horror.

"Fred, George…my babies, what happened to them?"

"No time to explain we have to get them inside." Remus said.

Tonks helped carrying George inside while Molly did the same with Fred.

"What happened Remus?" Tonks asked when they had put George and Fred onto their bed.

The twins had both closed their eyes again while carrying them in.

"Bellatrix Lestrange sneaked up behind them and cursed them with a curse I've never heard of." Remus said.

Molly was sitting on a small wooden chair next to Fred and was gently stroking his hair while sniffing loudly. Arthur was on Georges side and just stared at his son with dark eyes. Ginny was sitting on the end of the bed. Bill and Charlie were keeping an eye on the road.

"How long will it take before they're back to normal?" Ginny asked looking to Tonks and Remus.

The last two looked at each other for a moment.

"I'm sorry Ginny but we have never dealt with this curse before…." Tonks said gently.

"It's probably best if they rest a lot, to get their energy back." Remus said. "Their symptoms are like after an attack by Dementors only thousa…I mean worse, so it's probably wise to give them lots of chocolate."

Arthur made a little smile. "George hates chocolate…"

"Fred won't mind." Ginny said. "He loves the stuff…"

Tonks decided to make some tea for everyone and Remus announced to relieve Charlie and Bill from their surveillance. But their real intention was to leave the almost complete Weasley family alone.


	21. Chapter 21

George slowly opened his eyes. A small string of sunlight shined in his right eye. He looked at his right to see Fred lying next to him. His twin was still sleeping, or unconscious.

_What happened to us? Why are we lying on a bed and where are we? _

George tried to sit up but groaned loudly and fell back into the cushions. This movement made Fred stir.

"He…you..wake?"

George grabbed to his throat and tried to say the sentence again. This time he even got fewer words out of his mouth. Fred opened his eyes and looked at his brother.

"Geoge…" He whispered.

"Yea…Fed?"

"We ound funny."

"I…now."

George looked at the ceiling and sighed. He felt like he had ran the marathon or something. Suddenly a dark idea ran through his mind.

_What if we have been captured by Death Eaters again? What if they_'_re waiting for us to wake up so they can torture us for information? Maybe they even got the rest of our family here somewhere! _

"Fed…wha do you..emebe?"

"Wha?"

_Stupid voice! Stupid Fred for not getting me!_

George took a big breath before coughing horribly. Sounds of footsteps emerged and someone entered the room. Someone pulled the still coughing George into a sitting position and tapped him gently on his back.

"Emus, wha haened?" Fred asked.

It took Remus Lupin some time to figure out what Fred just asked and he answered while he sat on the end of the bed.

"You have been hit by a curse two weeks ago during the battle at your home."

The two Weasleys looked at him with big eyes.

"You can't remember the battle?"

Both of them shake their head and showed a face of pain while doing it.

"You should both rest, the memories will return while you heal, I'm sure." Remus said while he stood up. "I will tell your family that you're awake, they'll be very relieved."

Fred and George watched how he left the room and closed the door behind him. Suddenly Fred began to chuckle before he grabbed his chest with a groan.

"Wha?"

"We deeve a ar too don't you hink?"

"Wha?"

"Ah…tell you wen I an alk aain."

For a few minutes the two of them just stared at the ceiling. Fred was almost drifting off when his brother groaned deeply.

"I eel awull…"

"Me too."

"Oi..tha wa a hole ine!"

They wanted to laugh but it ended somewhere between a chuckle and a groan. They stared at the ceiling again. Fred had closed his eyes and was almost asleep when…

"Fred, George you're awake!" Their sisters voice filled the room.

_Bloody hell well at least now I am!_

"Ginny, whisper or leave the room dear…" Arthur whispered himself.

He and his wife took the chairs and sat next to each side of the bed. Ginny took her place at the end of the bed where she had been guarding her brothers a few hours every day. Bill and Charlie leaned on a wall in front of the bed.

"How are you boys feeling?" Arthur asked still whispering.

George looked into his father's concerned eyes and wanted to say that he was alright but he couldn't.

"Petty awull aually…" He said with tears welling up in his eyes.

Bill and Charlie made a little smile hearing the rubbish sentence. Molly on the other hand started to cry.

"Mom…on't sry…" Fred whispered.

"I'm sorry dear." Molly sniffled. "It's just….first Bills face, then Georges ear, you two captured by Death Eaters, our house being attacked…" "And Ron, heaven knows where he is and if he's alright!"

Their mother left the room with Bill on her side to take a cup of tea. Ginny looked at her brothers and could see pure fear and pain in their eyes.

"Maybe it's time to give them some chocolate like Remus said they should have."

"Sho…olath?" Both of the Weasley twin said, one with a delighted face the other with disgust.

"Yes Remus thought that might let you feel better." Their sister explained.

Charlie walked to the bed and pulled a pretty large bar out of his pocket. Both his sister as his father looked at him.

"What, I wasn't going to eat it _all_ by myself!"

He broke the bar in four pieces and gave the first two to his little brothers. Fred put half of it in his mouth and almost choked on it the next second.

"Ca't even shew!" He complained with his weak voice.

"That curse took almost all your energy out of you, it makes sense you'll be having trouble doing even the easiest stuff." Arthur said.

George took a little bite of his piece and showed a face of pure disgust. It took him and Fred an hour to finish it and after that they were exhausted.

"I think two people here are in the need of a good sleep." Charlie chuckled.

Arthur kissed his two sons on the forehead before leaving with Charlie in front of him. Ginny carefully got off the bed and kissed her brothers on the forehead as well.

"Sweet dreams." She whispered before closing the door behind her.

"We…ae …paeti…" George whispered. "Etting ehaused…fom eating…"

"I now…" Fred whispered back.

**Authors Note:**

**Who can figure out what Fred's joke was? :P**


	22. Chapter 22

"You see, you're doing great!" Charlie said when Fred was carefully making his way to the living room.

Bill and Charlie were helping the twins to walk again for four hours now.

"I'm not sho shure though, maybe I should have more shocolase." Fred said when he quickly grabbed a chair when he lost his balance.

"Shut up withss your shupid shosolate!" George growled a few meters behind.

Fred could already move around without anyone's help but George was still leaning heavily on Bill.

"Don't be so grumpy George, you're improving a lot!" Bill said.

"Not ash fshast as I would wanth too thoughs…"

"Well at least you're improving your speech." Ginny said while walking by. "Hurry up, dinner is almost ready!"

Fred and George both threw a dark glare at their sisters back.

"Don't listen to her!" Charlie said. "They'll save us some, I'm sure!"

He deserved two dark glares as well. It took them over twenty minutes to get to the kitchen. Their parents, Ginny, Remus and Tonks were already sitting at the table, but none of them were eating.

"Why ishn't anyone eajting?" Fred asked.

"We've been waiting for you of course!" Molly said while she threw a whole mountain of mashed potatoes on two plates meant for the twins.

Remus and Arthur stood up to help Bill and Charlie getting the twins in their seats.

"Wow thaths's a lot of ffshood…" George said looking at the mountain on his plate.

"Well you deserve it, you've been working very hard the past couple of days." Tonks said.

"Did you hear anything?" Bill asked while he threw some meatballs on his own plate.

"Nothing I'm afraid." Remus said. "But in this time I don't know if I want to hear anything…"

They silently finished dinner. When they were done, Molly forced her nineteen year olds to get back in bed. Bill and Charlie didn't want to go the whole journey back with the twins, so they used their wands to let them levitate to their room.

"Shuppose thish isn't goinjg to be a normal hhabit?" Fred asked with a smile when he softly landed on the bed next to George.

"Wouldn't hope on it." Charlie said with an identical smile.

He and Bill closed the door.

"Wshat wash it you giggjled about couple of weeksh ago?" George asked.

Fred needed some time to think. Suddenly he apparently remember, cause he started to giggle again.

"I thoughtsh….we desherve a scar too now don't you thsink?" "Sinchshe we've been through so many lasht times."

The boys laughed a bit. Slowly tiredness washed over them and soon they were sleeping tight.


	23. Chapter 23

"Hey look at that!" Charlie said when the twins entered the living room. "They can walk without a living walking stick!"

"Ha-ha, very funny." George said with a smile.

"Where are mom, Ginny, Remus and Tonks?" Fred asked.

"Don't you know?" Bill asked with big eyes.

"Well…_no_ obviously!" George said a bit sarcastic.

"Tonks went into labour two hours ago." Charlie said.

The twins took a face of disgust. Of course they didn't know that, they've been sleeping almost all day. Arthur sat at the end of the couch, allowing the twins to sit as well.

"Me and Charlie have a little bet going." Bill said with a glance at the twins.

"I think it's gonna be a boy." Charlie said. "But Bill is convinced it will be a girl."

"So wanna join?" Bill asked.

Fred and George looked at each other and said together:

"Definitely a boy!"

"Three to one than…" Charlie said grinning at Bill while stretching.

Bill grabbed the nearest pillow and threw it in his little brother's face.

Suddenly they heard footsteps running down the stairs. Remus ran in. His face was red, his hair all messed up but the look on his face was full of happiness, pride and love.

"It's a boy…" He sighed.

Everyone stood up and congratulated him.

"But that's not the best news!" Remus screamed enthusiastic. "His hair…it's blue!"

"Is that a reason to be happy?" Fred asked whispering.

"You shtupid!" George whispered. "That's means the kid is like Tonks and not like Remus…"

Remus went back upstairs to his wife and son. Immediately Charlie, George and Fred gathered around Bill.

"Alright, Alright here you go!" Bill said grumpy and handing over the money.

"You really suck at guessing these sort of things Bill." Charlie said.

"What do you mean, you guysh did this before?" Fred asked.

"Oh yeah we did!" Charlie said. "And if it was to Bill; Percy, you two and Ron all be girls."

Molly and Ginny entered the room. Their heads were red and their hair was messed up just like Remus's.

"And how did it go, Remus didn't tell us much." Arthur said after he had stood up to offer his seat to his wife.

"Tonks did great!" Molly said. "And the baby is so cute!" "Remus can come down every moment now."

She was right, a few minutes later the new father walked in with his son. This time Bill stood up to offer his leaning chair. The baby's hair, which was now light green, showed a bit out of the blanket.

"Tonks is asleep." Remus said looking distinctly at Molly. "Okay everyone, I want you to meet Teddy John Lupin."

One by one the Weasleys all took a look at the baby. Teddy at his turn stared at everyone with his big blue eyes.

"He's got Tonks eyes…" Ginny whispered.

Everyone smiled with delight when the baby yawned.

"Maybe it's better if you and little Teddy go back to Tonks and get some sleep as well." Molly offered. Remus nodded and carefully walked back upstairs. The Weasleys all sat down again and enjoyed the happiness and joy in them which they haven't felt for a long time.


	24. Chapter 24

**Authors Note:**

**Sorry It's been a while since I've updated but from now on I can only write in the weekends and I have a very important test week coming up... And from now on, I'm not following the book anymore.**

George walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge. After a good scan from top to bottom he decided to go for a pack of apple juice. He sat down at the table and drank.

Everything was quiet in Tonks and Remus's house. Tonks and Teddy were asleep; Remus, Bill, Charlie and his dad were in the basement trying to create a crib for the boy, his mom was upstairs cleaning…well something. Ginny and Fred were probably exploring the house again.

Suddenly George felt two pairs of hands on his shoulders just when he had taken a large gulp of juice.

"Gotcha!" Ginny said while her brother was coughing.

"You had to see your face!" Fred said when he and their sister took a seat next to George.

"That's not funny!" George said when he stopped couching.

Bang!

The three of them jumped on their feet and ran towards the window.

"What was that?" Ginny asked frightened.

They heard a lot of footsteps and soon everyone was in the kitchen.

"All the women and children in the basement!" Remus said looking at his own.

Tonks who was carrying Teddy quickly did so, followed by Molly and Ginny.

"That had to be someone who Apparated." Bill said who was standing at the front door.

"It can't be a Death Eater, it's impossible they found us here, right?" Fred asked.

"Sshh, someone's walking to the door..." Charlie whispered.

Everyone was holding their breath. Anything could happen now, someone could blast the door down or in fact the entire house. But than...the doorbell rang. Everyone looked at each other.

"What now?" Bill whispered.

Everyone distinctly looked at Remus. He looked as surprised as anyone else.

"I don't know!" He whispered back.

Bill stood on his toes and glared to the peek hole.

"O my god!" He managed to gasp out.

"What, who is it?" Arthur asked.

"It's...it's Percy!"

"P...Percy?" Arth. ur repeated.

"What does that slimy git have to do here?" George asked.

"More important, how did he find us?" Remus asked. "Well go on, let him in, that's the only way to get answers!" He said when no one moved a muscle.

Bill waved his wand and after several clicks of the locks, the door flew open. Percy Weasley stared at everyone. His face was white and he was sweating lightly.

"Thank god I found you!" He said as he walked in.

"Hold on there!" Bill said pointing his wand at the twenty-two year old Weasley. "How do I know that you really are Percy Weasley?"

"And if you are, you're not here to deliver us to the Ministry?" Charlie added also his wand pointed to his little brother.

"The Ministry?" Percy said with a nervous laugh.

When they all kept staring at him his laugh disappeared.

"You don't know?"

"Know what Percival?" Arthur asked with a dead look in his eyes.

Footsteps emerged and the four people who were hiding stepped into the hallway.

"Percy!" Molly squeaked.

She ran to him and gave him a hug. Fred and George pulled her out of it and stood in front of her.

"What...what's going on?" Molly asked a slight tremble in her voice.

"That's what we're trying to figure out Molly." Remus said.

"What is it we don't know Percy?" Charlie asked going back to business.

"The Ministry is gone, completely destroyed by You Know Who."

Percy took a few moments to consider his words.

"But that's not it...they're about to attack Hogwarts!"

"Attack...attack Hogwarts?" Fred repeated.

"Yes, You Know Who announced it after he destroyed the Ministry's building." "I managed to duck into one of the fireplaces before he killed everyone."

Molly squeezed herself from behind the twins and hugged Percy again, but this time no one got between them. Percy smiled at her before gently getting out of the hug and looked at his father.

"They're probably already there."

"Then we have to go." Arthur said.

"Everyone who goes to Hogwarts, outside!" Bill said loud.

"You're staying here." Remus said as he hugged his wife and son.

"I want to go with you!" Tonks said.

"No Tonks, you've got someone more important to look after now." Remus said firm. "I'm coming home, I promise!"

Tonks nodded, tears running down her cheek as her husband walked outside.

"Ginny you stay with Tonks and Teddy!" Molly screamed furiously.

"No I'm going to Hogwarts as well, if I can help Harry than I will!"

Arthur squeezed Molly's shoulder gently. "You can't stop her dear..."

"Oh alright, but you're staying with me the entire time!"

The group of eight looked at Tonks and Teddy who were staring out of the window and with eight nervous sighs, they Deapparated.


	25. Chapter 25

George fell on his knees in the dark, moistly grass. The familiar castle he hadn't seen for two years lay in the distance.

"I forgot we had to walk to Hogwarts!" Fred complained.

"Shhh!"

They could vaguely see Charlie walking in front of them.

"How are we going to reach the castle without been seen?" Molly asked at the left side of George.

"This is going to be tricky, we don't know if there are any Death Eaters around…" Arthur said.

Suddenly the twins got a not so common none pranking idea.

"We know a secret passage!" They said as one.

Remus smiled and got a weird proud look on his face.

"Of course, the passage of the Limping Wizard!" He whispered.

"What, you mean that ugly portrait on the fourth floor?" Charlie whispered confused.

"Follow us!" The twins whispered.

The group of eight turned and headed deeper into the forest, leaded by the twins and Remus.

"Here it is!" Remus whispered when they reached a pretty large, flat stone. "James, Sirius and I used this passage when Professor Binns tried to give us detention!" He added proudly.

Fred and George padded their wands on the stone and whispered: "Mischief Managed!" The stone trembled and shove away, revealing the entrance of a cave.

"This is the first time you're history of mischief pays us off!" Bill said when they made their way through the dark tunnel.

"Why didn't you tell me about this?" Ginny asked. "I could have used this to get rid of Dean!"

Molly shot a glare at her daughter but decided to remain silent. Suddenly a bang sounded and the ground hovered a bit.

"Probably trying to scare everyone in the castle…" Fred said.

"They're pretty good at it…"Percy said.

"Such trust in the right side on this war huh Perce." George said.

"Well it isn't as he's seen much of our action." Fred added.

"Stop it, both of you!" Arthur said. "He may have made mistakes, but he's here now and that's what counts!"

Percy looked graceful at his father.

"Here we are." Remus said when they saw the backside of a painting.

The hallway of the fourth floor was empty and there was no sound to be heard.

"Where should we go?" George asked.

"Mcgonagall's office I guess." Arthur said.

They walked upstairs, their footsteps echoing through the large walls.

"Thank god you're here!"

All eight of them turned around to see professor Flitwick walking towards them.

"Everyone's in the Entrance Hall, but how did you know?"

"We'll explain later professor, come on." Fred said when they all started to walk downstairs.

The Entrance Hall was crowded. All the students who had decided to stay were there, along with all the professors.

"Professor Mcgonagall!" George said when they saw the Head of Hogwarts at the end of the stairs.

"What are you all doing here, how did you know?" She asked surprised.

"Percy here gave us the update." Bill said grabbing said Weasleys shoulder.

"How are things going Minerva?" Remus asked.

"Not well I'm afraid." "The Death Eaters and You Know Who are in the Dark Forest."

Fred and George shot a glare at each other. They had been very lucky.

Suddenly another bang was sound and the hall trembled a bit. There was also a bright light shining through the windows.

"They shoot spells into the air." Minerva said. "First just one every hour, but now one every fifteen minutes."

"They're getting impatient." Bill said.

"What are they waiting for?" George asked.

"They're waiting for Harry to come." Percy said.

"What?" Fred asked.

"That's what he said at the Ministry." " He said he wanted to give "The Boy Who Lived" a proper welcome back party."

"That's sick…" The twins said as one.

"But how do they know Harry will come to Hogwarts?" Ginny asked.

Percy shake his head.

"Maybe he knows about their secret mission?" Fred asked.

"No, You Know Who knows Harry will do everything to protect his friends." Bill said.

Suddenly a lot of people began to scream. George looked around him, ready for anything to come up. But then Fred ticked him on the shoulder and pointed to the large window. The Dark Mark was hovering above them…

**Authors Note:**

**The next chapters will be more from Fred and George's point of view**


	26. Chapter 26

**Authors Note:**

**Okay uhm…Carpe Retractum is a spell used in the computer game of HP and P.O.A. in Dutch, so I don't know if it's used in the English version. Anyway it's a spell that can pull things or persons to you. **

Some people panicked, screamed or hugged each other for comfort.

"Guess this is it huh?" Fred asked.

"Guess so…" George replied.

It happened in a few seconds; dark forms flew towards the large gate and landed while causing several explosions. Immediately everyone started to fight. Defensive spells and curses were flying all around. Again, it didn't take long until George had lost Fred out of sight. He was fighting off two Death Eaters along with Bill.

"Wow, you're doing pretty good George." Bill said while using Expelliarmus. "Who taught you that?"

George laughed. "Well not you that's for sure!"

He ducked just in time to avoid a dark purple spell from Lucius Malfoy. When Lucius noticed George had seen him, he ran into the Great Hall. George stunned the Death Eater and ran after Malfoy. He saw him running on the left side of the Ravenclaw table. George raised his wand.

_Stupifly!_

The spell hit the man on his ankle what made him trip. George ran towards him and pulled his face towards his own.

"I thought you were on our side?"

Lucius Malfoy carefully shake his head.

"Than why did you let me go at the manor?"

Suddenly he heard a scream and when he turned around his heart stopped. Bellatrix Lestrange was running towards Ginny, who was lying on the Gryffindor table.

"Not my daughter you *itch!"

George saw how his mother cursed Bellatrix Lestrange, who after that ran back into the Entrance Hall.

"I'll deal with you later!" George growled when he threw Lucius Malfoy on the stone floor.

He ran towards his mother.

"Mom, Ginny are you alright?"

"We're okay, be careful George!" Molly screamed.

George nodded and went after Bellatrix Lestrange. He had enough of her. He was halfway the Entrance Hall when he almost ran into someone.

"Charlie, have you seen Fred?"

"I saw him with Percy at the gate…" Charlie said before he went to help two students.

George ran the other way, trying to avoid getting into a duel. First he had to find Fred.

_My god Fred, where are you? _

Finally he saw his twin and older brother. They were duelling against three Death Eaters next to the tower. A smile of relief reached George's face when he saw Fred was okay. But his smile disappeared when an explosion sounded. George saw how a part of the tower was coming down…and Fred didn't.

"Fred!" Percy screamed.

_Carpe Retractum!_

A thick golden rope came out of George's wand and bonded itself around Fred's waist. Within seconds Fred was pulled backwards into George's arms. One second later the tower's parts fell on the exact same spot as Fred just stood.

"G…George…you saved me…again…" Fred managed to say.

"Well we're not clear yet." George panted.

Percy ran towards them.

"Wow…Fred, did you see…George just saved your life!" He squeaked.

"Well Percy…OF COURSE I SAW IT!"

Suddenly it went quiet around them. All the Death Eaters flew through the door and went back to the Dark Forest.

"What's going on?" George asked.

He, Fred and Percy walked to the middle of the hall, where the rest of their family and Remus stood. Charlie had a nasty cut on his cheek, Bill was limping a bit and Ginny's arm and legs were scraped. Not to mention Remus had a pretty large gap in his left leg.

"Mom!"

All the Weasley's turned around and saw Ron and Hermione ran towards them from upstairs.

"RON!" All the red hairs screamed.

"What happened, where's Harry?" Remus asked.

"We don't know…" Hermione said.

Suddenly a Patronus in the form of a giant snake appeared in the middle of the hall.

_I have killed Harry Potter a few minutes ago. The Boy Who Lived is gone. Your last hope has failed. _

The Patronus fell into pieces. Hermione was crying on Ron's shoulder, who too had tears in his eyes. George looked to his right and saw his father and mother in the same position.

"He can't be dead." Fred whispered.

"No he can't be." George whispered.

"What are you talking about?" Hermione said shaky.

"This is Harry Potter we're talking about!" The twins said as one.

"The boy that defeated You Know Who in the first place!" Fred said.

"Who destroyed him kinda when he was twelve!" George added.

"And eleven!"

"Fourteen!"

"Fifteen!"

"And now it will be seventeen!"

"What is your point?" Ron asked.

"We mean that we don't believe he's dead!" They both said.

"You were thinking right than…"


	27. Chapter 27

Fred and George turned around. There, standing in the light of the rising sun stood no one else than Harry James Potter. He was holding something wrapped in a black blanket or something. Ron, Hermione and Ginny ran towards him, but they stopped when they realised what he was holding.

"Is that…?" Ron asked.

Harry nodded and walked to the middle of the hall.

"Voldemort is dead." "I killed him…"

A light feeling went through Fred's body when he heard those words. Next to him he could hear George sending out a sigh of relief.

_We've made it. It's over and everyone's still here…I can't believe it. _Fred thought.

"But how…?" Minerva Mcgonagall asked.

"That's too complicated to explain, trust me professor." Harry said.

_Don't bother to ask how he did it, just be glad he did woman! _

The Weasley family, Harry and Hermione gathered and took the biggest group hug they ever had.

George took a sip from his Butterbeer. It was Percy's birthday and so he was in the Burrow, surrounded by his entire family, along with Harry, Hermione, Fleur and the Lupin family. It had been a month since the battle of Hogwarts and many things have happened since.

By a lot of pressure by Fred, George finally told his parents about his ear problem. By pure coincidence, Percy knew a Healer at St. Mungo's who had a special potion to heal the wound. Within a few days the hole was entirely gone.

Harry and Ginny were now officially dating, as were Ron and Hermione. Things were finally back to normal.

Fred kicked George against his leg and winked.

"It's time!" He whispered.

The both of them stood up and left the room.

"What are you going to do?" Molly asked.

"We are going to get our specially made cake for Percy." George said.

Percy immediately got a large grin on his face and sat up straight. The twins returned into the room with a large, brown cake with Percy's name on it.

"Before you blow out the candles there bro, Tonks do you mind if we take Teddy for a tour around the house?" Fred asked with his most innocent voice.

"Oh that's okay." Tonks said while she carefully handed her son over to George. "That's very sweet of you."

"Yeah well, that's how we are!" George said.

They quickly went out of the living room, upstairs to the first floor. A few moments later there was a huge _bang _and they saw a few pieces of cake smack against the living room door.

"Wow that was further than I thought it would go!" Fred said with a large smile.

Teddy stared at the twins with a frown on his face.

"Oh come on, he deserved it!" George defended them.

Teddy blinked and than started to laugh very loudly.

"Hey Fred, I think we've got ourselves an heir!"

"You know George, I think you're right!"

**The End!**

**OMG I was writing and suddenly I realized…I'm done! **

**Hope you enjoyed! **


End file.
